seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Kenji Maeda
Overview Kenji Maeda is a Shinigami currently in the service of the Seireitei. He is a member of the 9th Division. Appearance Maeda is 5’11”, Caucasian, and has a thin but sturdy frame. His eyes are a shade of deep forest green and he has a small mole on the left side of his face. He also has somewhat unkempt medium-long blonde hair, in which he wears a single lily flower. He is an entirely unintimidating man, with a soft expression and a face that constantly suggests a smile. '''Reiryoku Color:''' A flowing rainbow of mixing color Personality Kenji has a deep love of all things creative and views the entire world as a work of living art. His goal in life is to capture this work of art and in doing so gain a better understanding of its greater meaning. He is a deeply spiritual man who often wanders out into nature for extended periods of meditation and reflection. When interacting with others, he is kindhearted and always eager to listen. It is not in his nature to start a fight. Early History Kenji was born and raised in a small forest village. It was a quiet, isolated place without any worries in the world. The people were well-fed, the roads brought trade from the distant Rukon, and there was peace. In this gentle place was fostered his love of art, music, and all things natural. He often tracked through the forests, seeking to discover new things to capture in drawings. The elders of the village disliked his fondness of wandering, and attempted to discourage him. But, as fate would have it, the very thing they sought to discourage would eventually save his life. In his teenage years, as he was out scouring a cliff face in search of strange animals, a rouge band of Hollows attacked the village. Being unarmed and therefore defenseless, the village fell quickly before the strength of the Hollows, and there were no survivors save Kenji himself. Thus began his life as a nomadic artist and Good Samaritan, which would eventually lead to his entrance into the Seireitei. Stats (Soft Stats System) Class/Level: NV-1. HAN: 7 REI: 8 HAK: 2 SEI: 6 BUK: 7 HOH: 10 Points Earned: 1 Total Points: 40 Zanpakuto - '''Shodo '''''(Calligraphy)'' In its unreleased state, Shodō takes on the outward appearance of an elegant Tantō shortsword, which Kenji keeps in a small stylized sheath in his belt. On its side of the sheath are inscribed the characters for “justice” and “faith.” '''Shikai:''' “Kuro, shodō de peinto” (Paint in Black, Calligraphy). '''Description:''' The Tantō shimmers, warps, and takes on the appearance of a black scythe. The scythe glistens and drips with ink, and the ink flows from the scythe to cover Kenji’s body in an even liquid coating. In battle, he would appear as a faceless man with ink for skin. '''Abilities.''' '''1.''' “''Eraser'':” The true destructive power of Shodō lies not in the blade, but in the flowing ink, which is highly acidic to anyone or anything that isn’t Kenji and is capable of melting or burning through anything in a matter of seconds. A single slash of the Zanpakuto can fire tendrils of ink great distances. On top of that, the greatest concentration of ink can be found on and at the tip of the scythes blade, which makes any cut or stabwound sustained by an opponent extremely hazardous to their health. '''2.''' “''Finishing Touch'':” The ink coating that flows over Kenji’s body acts as a defensive mechanism. While maintaining its acidic properties, it is also capable of thickening to deflect glancing blows and light attacks. '''3.''' "''Written Word/Ink Memory'':" Kenji's Shikai is capable of adapting to almost any fighting style. Moves countered during combat are recorded in the weapon's Ink Memory, which functions much like the average person's muscle memory, making it easier for him to counter an attack that he has seen before. '''Bankai:''' Not yet achieved.=